equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheClydesdalePegasus149
Important!: Please send me a message to me in the evening on the weekdays as well as during the morning and evening on the weekends/holidays PST. I won't have time to replied to all of you while I'm busy doing all my homeworks/at school. ^_^ thanks! Also I'll be deleted the previous chats to make more room for more people! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rainbooms ponified during Better Than Ever EG2.png page. Below is a list of things that will help you! *When editing, try your hardest to use the best possible English. *Take a look at our policies by clicking here. *Chat is a good place to get to know the community. . *If you need any help, the community are here to help. You can see the list of Administrators here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Vengir (talk) 03:04, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Your turn for the appearance for Rarity. Hello? I totally understand your reaction and I decided to tell my own expressions about it in my own wikia If that's okay with you. WHOA? Dude? What's going on? Why do we have a whole bunch of pages for a Gallery that can just fit in one thing with having to split it up?--DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droid (talk) 21:50, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Your turn for Dean Cadance with her physical appearance and gallery. You never responded?--DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droid (talk) 02:17, November 25, 2015 (UTC) : I can't just answer all your questions all the time you know? And yes, I AM working on the page right now. After that I have to do the finishing touches of my geometry homework before going to sleep at 7:30pm. Good night! - TheClydesdalePegasus149 (talk) 7:00, November 25, 2015 (PST) At the end of the friendship games movie did the wondercolts and the shadowbolts become friends ? popprincess : I believe that it's a yes. I mean, the Shadowbolt Girls (that's the nickname I give for Sour Sweet and her four teammates, BTW) saved their team ''and ''the Wondercolts during Midnight Sparkle's attack. So if the fourth movie/TV series confirm my theory, that'll answer your question ^_^. And happy Thanksgiving! - TheClydesdalePegasus149 (talk) 7:18, November 26, 2015 (PST) Hello! Hi CP! Thanks for your kind message on my talk page. I will definitely be here and try to edit as well as I can! Especially as right now its my vacation :D. See ya around! Suneo Honekawa 03:34, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi I think you should put the official artwork of EG it is REALLY important. To the merch :D and I thought thta the official work would maje the wiki better :DBelieve2k12Purpose2k15 (talk) 00:56, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply to your message I have lots of free time here, i'm having my summer holidays! I'm going to Singapore on friday, but the place me and my family are staying at has internet connecton and a computer.The good thing is, my parents are going to let me go on the computer for longer than usal at Singapore!I might not be here for a day because when we get to Singapore, it's going to be midnight.I also check wiki activity everyday. - PrincessTS 03:43, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi you probably missed my message I said you should put eqg OFFICIAL artwork in galleries cause its IMPORTANT to the merch :D Image categorising Hey CP, could you make sure to categorise your images with categories like Twilight Sparkle images? I'm currently categorizing other users images, but I know that you upload lots of the images on this wiki. also, you don't need to delete previous chats, just make an archive like User:TheClydesdalePegasus149/Archive 1. Pages in diffrent languages Hey, it's me, PrincessTS again. I saw on your profile that English is your second language. You wouldn't mind making these pages in your first language/ the other language you know? Preview Pictures Hi Clyde! I was wondering how do add a preview picture to a page that ISN'T the most recent picture put on, if you get what I mean. 08:45, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Image for character infoboxes Me again, PrincessTS, this is actually inportant.If you could take part in this thread, I would very much appreciate it. We ( referring to all the users that edit at least once a week)might have edit wars over this, just saying. - Hi CP! I was just wondering, is it possible for you to make me an admin? 08:16, March 8, 2016 (UTC) "Wondercolts" deletion Hi there CP! May I ask why you removed the template on Wondercolts page? I'm just a bit confused of why so, is it bec. you disagree? If I'm right, I'll be telling so to . Thanks! 06:27, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Oh btw, I'm not stalking you, but if you disagree - it goes in the comments. 09:19, May 22, 2016 (UTC)